1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to the field of connectors for coaxial cables. More particularly, this invention provides for a compression connector and method of use.
2. Related Art
Broadband communications have become an increasingly prevalent form of electromagnetic information exchange and coaxial cables are common conduits for transmission of broadband communications. Connectors for coaxial cables are typically threaded onto a complementary coaxial cable interface port to electrically integrate coaxial cables to various electronic devices.
Connectors are generally fixed to coaxial cables by specialized force multiplying tools which crimp or compress the connectors onto the cables. Such crimp tooling is often not adaptable for use with different sizes of connector bodies. Moreover, specialized force multiplying tools may be too costly for an average home installer to justify purchasing if the home installer is only installing a small number of connectors to coaxial cables.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of coaxial cable connectors for an improved connector design.